Feel of the Past
Feel of the Past is a televised Doctor Who story featuring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams. Plot It is the year 2018 and a British scientist has invented a product for senior citizens that if used will make them youthful again. Senior citizens around the world use this and it becomes popular. Ten years later mankind doesn't remember what being old is like and have forgotten it. People seem to stay young forever. Meanwhile, Amy is in the TARDIS looking at photographs of her and Rory as children. She thinks of how she misses those years of how peaceful those years were. But then The Doctor and Rory show up and see how she seems troubled. When they ask her what's wrong she tells them she misses being a kid. The Doctor tells Amy it will make her feel better if they travel back to her childhood years but instead the TARDIS materializes in 2028, ten years after the scientist invented the cure for old age. Amy and Rory don't recognize the advanced city they're in as their childhood years. They are in a futuristic Scottish city. They notice everyone around them is young, very young. There are no middle aged people and no senior citizens. Everyone has newborn pets because they must've used the rejuvenating formula on their pets. Everyone is happy and joyful. There is a large building that has so many floors it reaches up to the sky. It says on the building "Science and Health Care Center". The Doctor, Amy, and Rory go inside the building and they are very puzzled curious of what is going on in this strange city, this city of youth. They ask a stranger "Excuse me but why are there no elderly?", only to hear the reply "Are you daft? Don't you know why?! That brilliant scientist, Dr. Eclipse invented something that could always make people young and that was years ago! Are you feeling okay?" "Um. We all feel fine, thank you." says the doctor. "So where is this Dr. Eclipse?" asks Rory. "Oh he's in his office at the highest floor in the building." says the stranger. So the three of them head to Dr. Eclipse's office and when they get in his office they only see a child in a lab jacket and glasses reading a newspaper. "Um..Excuse me young man but can you tell me where Dr. Eclipse is?" asked the doctor. "What do you mean wheres Dr. Eclipse? I AM Dr. Eclipse." said the child. "Oh I'm sorry it's just I expected you to be older" said the doctor. "Ha ha ha I am a child right now because I wanted to be one. I invented the cure for aging and could do anything with it. I was in my nineties when I invented the cure but I remembered how enjoyable being a child was so ZAP I went back to being a child. It's very fun being a child" said Dr. Eclipse. They stared at Dr. Eclipse. "What? Would you shut up if I looked like this?" asked Dr. Eclipse. He snapped his fingers and in an instant he became a teenager. "Or what about this?" he asked and he snapped his fingers and became a man in his twenties. "That I prefer, not that I've got anything against children" said Rory. "Anyways what do you want?" asked Dr. Eclipse. "We were just wondering...how did you invent the cure?" asked the doctor. "Oh I studied old Gallifreyan science and-" "Wait a minute! How do you know about Gallifrey? I'm the last of the time lords!" said the doctor. "Well I knew a man, Harold Saxon but that was a long time ago. Anyways he was a time lord and I began to wonder about his planet. So I got a hold of scientific books of his from Gallifrey. I studied ancient Gallifreyan science and I realized that as humans age our cells degenerate which causes our hair to become grey and our skin to shrivel but as time lords exist they don't die or age they regenerate" said Dr. Eclipse. "Procceed" said the doctor. "I discovered a substance that if lowered would stop our cells from dying and keep us young. It is something humans and time lords have in them but since time lords have very low of that substance they regenerate and never age" said Dr. Eclipse. "What is it called?" asked the doctor. "The substance is known as Geroxituitisolkophyl but is commonly called Gerox." said Dr. Eclipse. "Are you a time lord?" asked the doctor. "No I am a pure human. I only learned the science of Gallifrey. Are you really a time lord or are you pulling my leg?" asked Dr. Eclipse. "I am I am the last of the time lords despite what you think" said the doctor. "Oh yeah show me then? Are you a time lord?" asked Dr. Eclipse as he pulled out a gun. Amy screamed "NO DON'T HURT HIM!" and Rory yelled "PUT THE GUN DOWN!!". Dr. Eclipse ignored them and smiled wickedly "GO ON SHOW ME!!! ARE YOU A TIME LORD?! SHOW ME!!" said Dr. Eclipse. He shot at the doctor but missed only making a bullet hole in the wall. He shot and shot but missed because The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were moving quickly trying not to get shot. The Doctor fired the sonic screwdriver at Dr. Eclipse and his gun blew up injuring him. The Doctor punched Dr. Eclipse in the face. "WHY DID YOU THREATEN ME!!!" "I wanted to see if you could regenerate" said Dr. Eclipse. "SECURITY!!" Soon guards in grey uniforms came and put The Doctor, Amy, and Rory in a prison cell. Dr. Eclipse stood outside the cell smiling coldly at them. "Who are you?" asked Dr. Eclipse. "I am the doctor!" said the doctor. "You're Harold Saxon's rival? I've heard of you" said Dr. Eclipse. "SAXON IS DEAD!" said the doctor. "That may be but I will do his evil deeds in memory of him" said Dr Eclipse. "AND ILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!! YOU WILL MAKE A FINE SPECIMEN!!" The Doctor spat on Dr. Eclipse. "YOU'RE MAD!!" he cried. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory spent the night in that cell but in the morning the doctor was handcuffed and taken to a room. He was shoved in a glass chamber and Dr. Eclipse told him he would be a guinea pig for an experiment. Eclipse pressed controls and as he did The Doctor was engulfed in a foggy mist and he felt drowsy. He collapsed on the ground and felt odd. When he regained consciousness he wasn't the eleventh doctor anymore he was the tenth doctor. He had been reversed to his tenth incarnation. A rejuvenation experiment to prove that he was a time lord? "Ah you are a time lord" said Dr. Eclipse. "There have been some cowboys in here" said the doctor. Then the doctors features changed and he became a familiar man, the ninth doctor. He felt himself getting younger and became the eighth doctor. more to be added